Meeting
by Asezuna
Summary: Zuko is the fire god, and he saved Katara life lots of times, and she wants to say thank you.  Not perfect, I know... But my English class was sooo boring. I'm very happy, if you read the whole story, and you undertood it! :D And sorry because my faults!


She ran, as fast she could. Her breath became faster and faster. Once she just stopped. She was at the sea. It was almost twilight. But nobody was there. She started to worry for him. But no, she can't do this! He promised, so he will come…

When she met the boy at first, he excused her from a burning flat. She was at her grandmother, and Gran-gran's neighbours curtains started to fire because of a candle. She was sleeping, the old woman wasn't at home, because she went to buy some meat, and when she woke up, most of the house was burning. Then, he appeared from the nothing. It looked like, the flames are afraid of him. They were out from the house, before she could even think about it. And he just dissapeard. After this accident, there was two other fire, when he saved her. At the last time she catched him, before he could disappear. She told that, she wants to meet him, without another fire. He smiled. Okay, she couldn't see it, she just heard the noise of a chuckle, and said that, he will be here, when the sun goes down, on seventeenth. And he vanished again.

''_But he isn't here._'' She tought. But then someone touched her shoulder.

''Hey,'' he said, ''so you came, after all.''

''Of course. I wanted this meeting, didn't I?''

She looked up at his face. There was a terrible scaron the left. He couldn't open his eye perfectly because of it, too. She wanted to touch it, but he turned he's head.

''_Of course,_'' reminded herself the girl, ''_I don't know him, and he doesn't know me, too…_''

''Where did you got that?''

''You mean my scar? From my father. But I think, it's not why we are here.''

''You're right. Then, thank you.''

The boy looked confused a bit.

''Thanks for what?''

''You saved my life so many times, so I wanted to say thank to you. By the way, I'm Katara.'' The moon already awakened. The waves glowed in the pure, silver light of it.

''My name is Zuko, and you don't need to.''

''What?'' Now the girl was confused.

''Nothing. Do you want to go for a walk?''

''Yes.''

It was a beautiful night. They could hear nothing, but the sound of the waves, as the snapped to the rocks.

''I don't know how…''

''How what?''

''How were you always there, when something burned around me.''

The boy stopped.

''You won't belive me, if I tell you.''

''I will. I promise.''

''Well, then, I'm a god.''

Katara almost started to laugh. But it can explain lots of thing.

''Well?''

''I belive you. At the first time, when you came to save me, it looked like, the fire is _afraid _of you. A sort of. And that's why you vanished so fast.''

Zuko smirked.

''Yeah. It's probably a good thing. I mean, I can disappearance as fast I want to.''

''And if you're a god, what is your father?''

''A god, of course. The third god of the sun.''

''Third?''

''Yeah, we can die, too. But this thing it's not the same like the humans death. We will reborn, and we can say who wil be our father and mother. And before you want to ask it, I'm the third Fire God.''

''Woah. That's cool.''

''Yes it is. Do you have any siblings?''

''Yes, a brother, named Sokka. But I thought, gods and godesses are know all the secrets of the world.''

''It would be very boring, if you living for a million years.''

''You're right. And do you have a brother or a sister?''

''A sister, named Azula. He's the goddes of war. Actually, she's pretty annoying.''

''You don't like her?''

''It seems like, I do?''

''Not at all. But I think, sibling needs to love each other.''

''At first, we loved to. But when mother vanished, she just laughed. It's hurted very much. I love my mother, and I still miss her. That's why I don't like Azula.''

''Oh… You know, I feel the same.'' Zuko looked at the girl, waiting for the continue.

''It was six years ago. My mother worked at a hospital, and one day, she didn't came home. I think, someone killed her.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Why? It wasn't you, who killed her.''

''No, it wasn't me. It was Azula. Or one of her soldiers.''

Katara is frozened.

''What? But why?'' She almost started to cry.

''I don't know. This is also a thing, why I hate her.''

''It's not matter now,'' said Katara sadly, ''After all, you can't change the past. Nobody can. And you know what? You're like a child.''

''What? Why?''

''Just because.'' ''_And because I don't want to think to your sister._"

''How dare you talking with the Fire God in this way?'' A little flame glowed in his eyes.

''How dare you talking with a poor, little girl in this way?''

''I asked first!''

''So what, Mr. Hotman?''

''Great. You are VERY funny.''

''I know. So what's the problem, Mr. Hotman?''

''Stop calling me like that!''

''Why? It's a good nickname for you.''

''Because everyone elese calling me with that name, too! And I hate this.''

''Like who?''

''Like Toph, the goddes of the earth, if you so wanna know it. And he call me „Hotpnats'' or „Hothead" sometimes, too.

The girl can't help, but smiled. A god with nicknames!

''This is not funny.''

''Yes, it is.''

''If you so…,'' he couldn't continue, because he fallen.

''Zuko! Are you all right?'' Katara cryed.

''It seems like?'' The god stood up, but he was weak.

''What happened?''

''Nothing interesting. Just it will be rain soon.''

''Where do you know?''

''I'm a god, do you remember?''

''There is no time for joke. Where do you know it?''

''I'm not joked. And I know it, because if the wheather is warm, that's not good for the goddes of the water, so if the wheather is cold, or it will rainig, that's not good for me. Do you get it?''

''So it means you need to go?''

''Yeah.''

''Can we meet again soon?''

''Why not?''

''When?''

''You will know it.''

''From what? Why are you trying to be so mysterious?''

''Okay, I give up. Next month, the same day like today. Bye.''

''Bye.'' She said but the boy was nowhere. ''You are not a very patient person, do you? If you wanna go, you go.'' Said into the nothing. But she knews it, he heard her. Int he same minute, her mobile ringed.

''Katara? Where ar you? Father is almost going to mad.''

''I'm all right, Sokka. Tell dad, I will be at home soon. And I'm sorry to make you worry.''

''Just try to be fast. And be careful!''

''Like always."

The telephone becomed silent. Katara smiled and looked up to the moon.

I'm very happy, if you read the whole story, and you undertood it! :D And sorry for the faults I made. My English isn't very good..


End file.
